


Cats Are For Life

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: Dan gets a call from his very distraught girlfriend. He does what he can to comfort her.





	

Dan’s phone vibrated harshly against his nightstand. With a small groan he rolled over and grabbed it, noting it was only nine in the morning, his eyes managed to focus enough to realise who was calling. He quickly swiped right and answered. 

“Hello? Eden?” 

“Dan,” said Eden quietly.

“What’s up?” asked Dan, concern lacing his voice. 

But no words were forthcoming, he listened instead. 

“Eden, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” asked Dan, worry was now very evident. 

“I’ve got to take Billy to the vets. Dan, I think she’s dying,” said Eden, her voice breaking on the last word. 

Dan shot bolt upright, and scrambled out of bed. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can babe, just hold on. With that, Dan, quickly hung up the phone and got dressed. 

“Phil? Phil?” Dan hollered though the stillness of their flat. 

“What, Dan?” Phil called back from the living room. 

“I need a lift to Eden’s right now,” yelled Dan from his bedroom. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” asked Phil in concern from outside of Dan’s room. 

“She’s got to take her cat to the vets, and she’s in bits,” replied Dan. 

“Oh God, let me just quickly get dressed and I’ll be right with you.”

From that moment on, the flat was a hive of activity as both guys quickly got dressed and made themselves presentable to the outside world. Half an hour later, and Dan was stood on Eden’s doorstep. He quickly rang the bell twice, and waited for Eden to answer his summons. 

Eventually the door was pulled open, and Eden practically fell on Dan. Dan, who had been expecting this, flung his arms wide and caught his girlfriend before she could hit the floor. He pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly against himself, all the while murmuring words of comfort into her ear, and softly stroking her long brunette hair. Eventually Eden detached herself from her boyfriend and wiped her face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ve made your t-shirt all wet now,” said Eden, as she reached out to touch the area she’d soaked with her tears. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’ll dry. Now get Billy, Phil’s here with his car,” said Dan softly. 

Eden merely nodded and disappeared back inside the house for a moment. When she reemerged, she had her cat bundled up in a towel. Dan placed a gentle arm around her waist and led her to the car. Instead of climbing in the front, Dan, climbed in the back next to Eden and tightly gripped her free hand on the journey to the vets. Unfortunately, it wasn’t good news, Billy had to be put to sleep; there was nothing the vet could do in the end. Eden was allowed to stay with the cat until he fell peacefully asleep. Dan had offered to stay with her, but Eden felt this was something she needed to do by herself, she needed to be able to say goodbye in her own way. 

Dan hadn’t gone very far outside of the room, he knew the minute that door opened again, he would be needed. Phil was stood by his best friend for the minute, one hand on his shoulder.

“Dan, are you okay?” asked Phil quietly. 

“What? Yeah, I’m okay, Phil, just worried about Eden,” said Dan distractedly. 

Just as Phil was about to reply, the door swung open, revealing a dry eyed Eden. By now she was as white as a sheet, and shaking like crazy. 

“Let’s just go home,” Eden whispered. 

Dan, wrapping an arm around Eden’s shoulder led her back outside to Phil’s car, and once again, climbed back in the back beside his girlfriend. Dan wasn’t sure which was worse, her tears, or her ashen-faced quietness. All through the journey home, no one inside the car spoke. Once Dan finally got Eden inside, he got her settled on the sofa, and headed towards the kitchen to make tea - he didn’t know what else to do for the moment. His Mum had always told him tea was good for shock. 

“Are you okay?” asked Dan before instantly regretting asking. What a stupid bloody question to be asking he realised, and silently began chastising himself. 

“Right now, I’m just kind of numb. I keep expecting him to jump up on my lap any second,” replied Eden with a sigh.

“I know what you mean, I keep expecting that too if I’m honest,” said Dan in reply. 

Dan scooted closer to his girlfriend and just held her in his arms. 

***Four Weeks Later***

Eden had slowly and surely come to terms with the lose of her beloved pet. The only thing she hadn’t been able to do was get rid of all the cat’s stuff. Everything had been put in the corner of the living room of her flat for now. 

Late in the evening, Eden heard the doorbell ringing. 

“Who the hell could that be this late?” asked Eden of no one in particular. As she opened the door she was surprised to find Dan stood on the doorstep with a coat wrapped loosely around himself. 

“Dan? Is everything alright? Is everything okay at home?” asked Eden in a rush.   
“Everything is okay, I promise. May I come in?” asked Dan with a grin. 

“Ye-es,” said Eden a frown of confusion etched on her face. 

As Dan stepped in, she swore she heard a plaintive small mieow, but shook herself, now was not the time to feel like she was losing the plot, and hearing things. Once the door was firmly closed, Dan turned to face Eden. 

“Okay, so I may have done something, and I’m not sure how you’re going to react,” said Dan cryptically. 

Eden felt like all the air had been driven out of her lungs. What could he mean by that statement? Dan catching the look on her face rushed to reassure her. 

“Oh my God, I didn’t mean anything bad! I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” rambled Dan. “What I meant was this.”

Dan opened one half of his coat to reveal a small kitten nestled against his chest. The kitten was nearly all black, except it had white paws that went nearly all the way up its legs. 

“This is for you, it’s a boy. He needs a name and a home,” said Dan sheepishly. 

“Oh, Dan, he’s beautiful,” said Eden as she held out trembling hands to take the small creature into her arms. 

“Do you like him?” asked Dan nervously. 

“I love him, Dan, thank you,” she said and gently hugged him. 

Eden gently took the kitten from Dan and looked at him all over. 

“He’s perfect,” said Eden eyes shining with renewed energy. “Would you like to name him?” 

That question threw Dan for a moment, regaining his wits, he finally found his voice. 

“How about Socks?” 

“Socks, Socks,” said Eden trying it out as she looked at the kitten. “Yes, yes, I like that very much, Dan.” 

Dan smiled hugely with relief.


End file.
